Afire Love
by AreYouComingToTheTree
Summary: Hermione is captured by Fenrir Greyback, who rapes and tortures her. The Winchesters save her, and she can't help but be drawn to Dean. Will what happen to her ruin what could be a relationship between them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat up, reaching for her wand, before she realized chains were wrapped around her hands. Where was she? The fear she felt was overwhelming. The last thing she remembered was walking to her flat before everything going black. Who had captured her? She bit back a scream for help when a door she hadn't noticed opened, a soft light filling the room. Fenrir Greyback smirked. "Ms Granger, long time no see." No, he was supposed to be in Azkaban! How was he here? "You bastard." she spat, struggling with her bonds. "Oh no, none of that. You can't escape." He said walking closer, his sharp claw scraped her cheek and her fear spiked. "What do you want from me?" she asked fearfully. His hands traveled down her face to her chest, and at that moment she realized in horror that she was naked.

No one heard her screams throughout the night.

o.O.o

Hermione's throat was dry and cracked from screaming, blood covering her thighs. She didn't know how long she'd been here, she didn't know how long she would be here. She wished for Harry and Ron to save her. Her sobs slowed until they were no more. She could only hear her harsh breathing, she could only see blackness. How was she supposed to get out of this mess. She wanted her mom, she wanted her dad, she wanted to be a child again, not knowing the horrors of the world. She remembered when her mom used to sing to her the song "Hey Jude." before Hermione went to bed. She remembered when her dad picked her up on his shoulders, trying to see if she could reach the stars. She longed for those days when nothing mattered but her happiness.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better."

she sung quietly, savoring the memory of her mom's voice echoing throughout her mind.

The door opened and all the good memories vanished once again as she started screaming.

o.O.o

She wanted to die, why couldn't she just die? Tears trickled down her bloody face as she tried to block out the memories of the previous nights to no avail. Where were Harry and Ron? Where were her best friends? Her heart longed for the safety of them, the safety of the Burrow. She realized duly she wouldn't be found in time, her heart was already beating slower, her thoughts less organized. The door slammed open and the last thing she saw before she blacked out were bright green eyes she didn't recongize, the eyes of a person she knew in her heart wouldn't hurt her.

o.O.o

When she woke up again, she woke up to brightness, she was in a white room. She stood up off a bench she didn't realize she was sitting on. She was still naked and she wished for clothes. To her surprise some appeared in front of her and she quickly pulled them on. "Hello?" she yelled out, her throat surprisingly normal. A man was walking towards her, and as he got closer she realized who it was. "Remus?" she asked hopefully. The man smiled and she ran towards him, embracing him. "Am I dead?" she asked somewhat sadly. "No, almost but no." Remus replied. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of Tonks. "Where's Tonks? Where's Fred? And Sirius?" she asked "They're not here now, but they're safe and happy."

"Where am I?" she asked looking around. "In between." "What does that mean?" she asked, confused. "You'll be going back to Earth, Fenrir is dead. The people who saved you will be there for you, tell them you're a witch as soon as possible, they'll try to kill you but explain you didn't sell your soul for your powers, that you were born with them. Trust Dean Winchester. Trust his brother Sam too, but more importantly, Dean. They won't harm you. You'll have your wand when you get back. Go Hermione. Wake up." "Wait!" she gasped. "Remus please!" his words echoed in her mind as he faded slowly. "I love you all!" she cried. "Tell them I love them." she said desperately. He heard her and nodded before completely fading away. She noticed the room she was in was fading too, and she closed her eyes, thinking that at least they would know she loved them.

o.O.o

Hermione woke up in a hospital room,the beeping sounds loud in her ears. She felt her wand in her hand and sighed gratefully. Her eyes slowly opened as the horrors of the past few days flashed through her mind. She hurt everywhere, but it didn't matter to her. She remembered Remus talking to her 'Trust Dean Winchester.' echoed in her ears and she looked around wildly for her former professor. She only found the green-eyed man who had saved her in a hospital chair beside her. Her vision was blurry and she could barely make out his face, but those eyes startled her. She realized that tears were what was making her vision blurry. The admittedly handsome man stared at her before speaking in a soft voice. "You're a fighter." he said in an american accent. Really? He sat in that chair for Merlin knows how long to tell her she was a fighter? Hermione laughed bitterly. "If only fighting had worked." The mad stood up, making her flinch softly. "I'm sorry." he said, noticing her flinch. "It's fine." she replied, her throat hoarse. "No, it's not. We'd been tracking the bastard for days, but we never heard a sound coming out of that shack, the doctors said your throat is hoarse from screaming, but we never heard it. If we'd known you were in there we would've gotten to you sooner." he said, looking angry at himself. "You couldn't have known." she coughed. "He's a wizard, he knows how to silence things." "He's a wizard? I thought he was just a werewolf." the man said. "Yeah well, I should know, I'm a witch." The man's eyes widened and he reached to his pocket. This must be Dean or Sam Winchester. "I didn't sell my soul, I was born with my powers." she said quickly. "I honestly would prefer it if I wasn't, considering it's what got me into this mess." he slowly pulled his hand away.

"What's your name?" the man asked. "Hermione, Hermione Granger." she said softly. "What's yours?" "Dean Winchester." She nodded, of course. "What's the diagnosis?" she asked, slightly scared. "You've got 2 cracked ribs, a broken leg and arm, and several other things I'm not comfortable enough to say." Hermione nodded, she had expected something like this. She pulled her wand out and cast several healing charms on herself, Her arm and leg mended and she painfully felt her ribs position themselves back the way they were, she sat up, wincing at the pain in her lower region. She quickly fixed it and tore the IV out. "Where am I?" she asked Dean. "South Dakota." he said. She vanished the casts on her arm and leg and stood up. "How did you?" "Magic." she said. Hermione realized she couldn't go anywhere. "I have nowhere to go." she breathed, the realization nearly breaking her.

She couldn't apparate all the way to England, she didn't have any of her books on Portkeys and after racking her brain she found she couldn't remember what spell to use to make one. She had no money for a plane and no way to contact Harry and Ron, seeing as they didn't have a phone or a mailbox. She was in a different country, and she was bruised, battered, and homeless. Tears welled in her eyes and Dean pulled her in for a hug, making her shiver and flinch. "It's okay." he said. "You can stay with my brother and I." she backed away. "I don't know if that's a good idea." she said. She knew she could trust him, of course, as Remus had told her so, but she couldn't even hug him with out her flinching. "It'll be alright, Sammy and I will take care of you." She had no other options. "Where do you live?" she asked, she had to get out of the hospital unnoticed, thus apparition. "Well, we actually don't have a house, but we have Bobby's, it's just down the road." "What's it look like?" he described it to her and she took his hand hesitantly and turned on the spot.

"What the hell?" Dean gagged when the appeared at Singers Salvage. "apparition, I should've warned you, but I can't seem to think straight." Hermione awkwardly patted his back until he caught his breath. He stood up and she really looked at him he was handsome, of course, and his bright green eyes that while almost the same color as Harry's held knowledge of horror, he had seen horrible things, he had lived horrible things. They stared into each others eyes, searching for something they didn't know. Whatever it was, the apparently found it, as Hermione stared at him with a new sense of trust she'd never felt with anyone else before. "Thank you." she whispered. "For saving me." Dean looked at her, nodding, before turning and walking into the house that sat back from the salvage yard. Hermione followed, jogging to keep up with him, and entered the house.

Books were the first thing she noticed. Tons of books. She gasped as her love for all things books and knowledge flowed through her. Books were her savior, they were the ones who chased the sadness and loneliness away. She could smell parchment, toothpaste, and fresh cut grass and she closed her eyes, remembering the smell Amortentia had given her, this was the smell, along with a few other things, like beer and engine grease. Most of the books were old, Hermione noticed, her favorite kind and she rushed to pick one up, to feel its texture and smell it's dusty smell. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the green eyed man looking at her with a light in his eyes she didn't know he'd never had before. "You like books?" Hermione was startled out of her memories of the Hogwarts library, of her _home's _library. "Yes, I was considered a bookworm at Hogwarts, it's a school to learn magic." "There's a school?" Dean asked. "There's a whole community, a school, a ministry, everything." she nodded. "Damn." Hermione nodded again, she really didn't know what to say. They stood there in a awkward silence before Hermione spoke up. "Is there any food?" she questioned, realizing she was hungry. Dean startled out of staring at her and nodded sharply, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and tossed it to her, instictively she caught it and opened it with a quick flick of her hand.

"So, how'd you know about werewolves?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised. "We're hunters, Bobby, Sam and I, we hunt Demons, werewolves, witches... that sort of thing and we kill them." Hermione nodded, it was a weird profession, but she'd heard worse. The smell of burgers quickly made it's way through the kitchen as Hermione watched Dean effortlessly make them. She then realized as she looked down to her feet that she was in a hospital gown. "Shit." she cursed. "I'm- I'm gonna need some clothes." The Winchester turned around and walked out the door, confusing her. He returned 2 minutes later with a duffle bag. "Put on whatever you like." he nodded, and Hermione made her way upstairs to a random room and changed quickly into a too large plaid shirt and too large jeans. She walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. "You're really bigger than you look." she said, making the Winchester turn around and stare at her.

Dean POV

Dean licked his lips, enjoying the view of her in his clothes before berating himself. She'd just been captured and raped repeatedly and he was staring at her like a piece of meat. "Um... you look good." he said finally. He was surprised when her cheeks were tinged with pink. "Thanks." she said, tucking a frizzy curl behind her ear before walking to the stove.

"Need help?" she asked. "No, I'm good." and she smiled at him for the first time and it almost took his breath away. He felt surprised, normally he liked girls who were outgoing, and busty, but there was something about Hermione that drawed him to her. She was a bookworm apparently, had uncontrollable frizzy hair, and probably only a B cup, but the way her eyes sparkled even after all she had went through made him just want to hold her, to be there for her. He found himself leaning towards her, and she leaned towards him and their lips barely brushed together when "Dean?" the voice of his younger brother startled him. He quickly backed away and she fliched at the sound, making him remember what she'd been through and curse himself. "Yea Sammy?" he turned to face his younger brother with a bitch face. "Um who's this?" "I'm Hermione." she said, walking forward and thrusting her hand out for him to shake. He slowly shook it and she smiled at him. Dean's heart pounded when she smiled, it seemed as if all the world had faded away to leave just her and him. "You must be Sam." Her smiled brightened and his heart pounded faster, dammit, why was he acting like some teenage girl going on her first date. His eyes never travelled lower than her face, and a soft smile played on his lips, which apparently Sam noticed. "Can I talk to my brother for a moment?" he asked. "Yes, of course." she said in her beautiful british accent before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Dean stared longingly after her. "Dean what the hell?" Sam asked. "The girl we found who was captured and raped is in Bobby's house in your clothes and almost kissing you? And why are you acting like some lovesick puppy?" he asked. "She has no where to go!" Dean defended. "And she's really nice and she loves books and she has the prettiest smile and her eyes sparkle dude! They sparkle!"

"Dean."

"I don't care about what she looks like, Sam." he said pointedly and Sam jerked in surprise.

"You don't-?"

"No I don't." he said before angrily getting the spatula off the counter and putting a burger on a bun. He topped it with some lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise before pulling open the fridge and pulling out his apple pie. "Pie? You're giving her your pie?" Sam asked stupidly. "Yes I am giving her my pie because she deserves it." He cut a piece and sat it next to the burger before getting a fork and heading to the library with Sam following. When he entered he found numerous books surrounding her, with one open in her lap. She looked up and smiled brilliantly at him. "Thank you." she said, carefully closing the book and taking the plate from him. "This is all really interesting, I haven't read anything like this since Hogwarts." she said enthusiastically, taking a messy bite of her burger. Dean was fixated on the way she chewed until she swallowed. "This is really good." she said, surprised. Sam snorted when Dean's chest pushed out proudly. "Well, not to brag or anything-" "Dean um.." Sam stared pointedly at him causing him to blush at his exaggerated behaviour. God, he was such a teenage girl. "Can you take me on hunts?" Dean turned to Hermione in horror. "No! Hell no! You'll get hurt." Hermione straightened her back and glared. "I know how to defend myself, Dean Winchester, the only reason I was captured was because I let my guard down thinking he was in Azkaban." "What's Azkaban?" Sam asked. "The Wizarding prison, anyway, I'll have you know I've been through much worse than that and I'm still standing, you don't even know me!" "Exactly! You've been through too much to experience any more." Hermione's face softened slightly. "Dean, I get you think I'm a little girl who just went through a terrible ordeal but I think-" "I don't think you're a little girl." his voice cut through and she blushed. "I'll make a deal with you, when this weeks over you can quiz me on every single one of your monsters, and if I don't get every single question correct, I'll back down, but if not, you'll take me hunting." It wasn't a bad deal, she'd have to read more than 5 books a day to learn the lore on all things crazy. "Deal." he said, not believing she could read that much a day, considering how large the books were. Her returning smirk had him gaping at her as she told him she had an IQ of 165 and eidetic memory and could read over 18,000 words per minute. "But no taksie backsies." she said around a mouthful of pie. Dean Winchester realized he was beat. "One hunt. Only one."

"That's what they all say."

o.O.o

Hermione was curled up on the couch, her 4th book of the day in her hands as her eyes scanning the words. The door slammed open and she jumped, a silent screan forming on her lips. She clutched her heart as she realised it was probably Sam and Dean's friend, Bobby. "Merlin's saggy left nutsack." she cursed, breathing heavily. She hated how her body reacted to loud noises and touching. It made her feel weak. She set the book down and stood up, going to meet the man. "Who're you?" the older man asked as she met him. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm the one Sam and Dean saved a few days ago, I think. They said I could stay here until I could figure out where to go." she said softly. "Hermione Granger? You mean the witch over in England who helped save the world?" Hermione was startled, but nodded nonetheless. "I can't go back, I have no money for a plan and I can't apparate that far, it seems Fenrir obliviated all my knowledge of how to make portkeys incase I did it wandlessly, so that's out of the question too. I hope it's no trouble if I stay here, I can clean up and organize things if you want! I'm a terrible cook though, sorry." she said in a rushed tone. She really hoped he let her stay, she really liked it here. "Sure , anyone who saves the world's allowed to stay." the old man said gruffly. "Oh thank you!" she said gratefully. "I can help you with that." she nodded to the groceries she had just realized the man was carrying and was handed several bags. "There's some clothes in there for you, Dean didn't know what sizes so he guessed." "Thank you a lot, really." she nodded towards him, pulling milk out of a bag and putting it in the nearly empty fridge. After they'd put all the groceries up Hermione took the 3 bags containing her clothes and took them to where she was told the bathroom was. It seemed they were overly fond of plaid, as most of the shirts were a plaid of some color. She put on a white tank top and a plaid shirt over it before pulling on some dark blue pants and combat boots. She gazed in the mirror as she realized this was a womans form of what Sam and Dean wore. At least it fit, athough she wished bobby had thought to pick up some bra's and underwear, as she was only wearing Dean's boxers, but she was grateful even if slightly uncomfortable. She left the clothes on the sink and made her way downstairs, only to accidentally run into someone. "I'm sorry." she said, looking into the bright candy apple green eyes of Dean Winchester, who grabbed her waist to steady her. Surprisingly she hadn't backed away or fliched. "It's alright." he replied softly, leaning down. She leaned up unconciously, standing on her tiptoes and finally their lips connected.

Dean POV

Kissing Hermione Granger was not like kissing the hundreds of bimbo's Dean had slept with throughout his life, it wasn't like kissing Cassie or even Lisa, it was way better than that. He had never felt anything like it, and he wanted more. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his hands traveled around her waist and it was pure bliss to Dean until Hermione broke from him. Her hands were still in his hair and she slowly pulled them out. "I- I can't give you what you want, Dean." she said, making Dean realize she was talking about sex. "It's not about that." he said. "Really? You seem like the type..." she trailed off. "No it's not that, Hermione, I like you for you, not for your body." she stared into his eyes for a second before nodding. "Okay." she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, putting his chin on top of her head. "I've never did this with anyone." Hermione spoke up. Dean looked down at her confused. "Never been in a relationship, well not a proper one at least." "You haven't?" "No, you'd be my first kiss if it wasn't for a ball I was invited to when I was 14." she laughed. "I've never enjoyed the idea of being a girlfriend, of being in a relationship, I wanted to do things, great things before getting myself into something I've never understood." she said and he nodded at her softly. "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault, you saved me from even worse, he was planning on turning me on the full moon, which is only a few days away." Hermione stated. "You saved my life, and probably what dignity I have left, Dean Winchester, so thank you." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softy before pulling away and walking down the stairs, with Dean staring after her with wide eyes. "That was deep." his younger brother ruined it. "Dammit Sammy." he swore, turning and glaring at his eavesdropping younger brother. "Well it was, I saw the whole thing." that made Dean glare harder. "Bitch." "Jerk." just like the good old days. "Fuck off." he said, turning and following the path Hermione had went down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, and some of you are dying for an update, and I just wanted to let you know that I will update next Saturday! I also know that you're not supposed to leave authors notes, but seriously who actually follows the rules? cx

But I've been in the process of moving into a brand new house, and the water and plumbing and everything is taking centuries. I'm writing the next chapter right now, and I'm going to have a new story soon also.

Also thanks to every follower/favouriter and Reviewer of course. You guys make my day! cx

Thanks guys,

Brianna


End file.
